poptartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Construction Worker
If you have any general questions, please include part of the question in your title. If you have a signature question, include "(Your Username)'s Signature". Please do not use my talk page if you just want to chat. If you would like to chat, please use the via Web IRC. Thanks again! Agent Chase's Signature Could you help me with my sig so it looks like the one I have on the other Wiki?--Agent Chase 19:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) IRC Here we go Direct Join or via Web --Lcawte 12:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Featured User Thanks soo much! Could you make a Featured User thing on my wiki?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Sleding? Cool! No snow in Oregon yet. When will you have time?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Can you do this skin on my wiki for the holidays?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You made that?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) So I would not be copying you, would I?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ya, sure. But I'm kinda busy with my "Wikis".--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) First Vandal Congrats, your wiki has had it's first vandal! Just stopping by to say that you handled it well, and this means that your wiki is becoming more popular. You might think about giving the vandal a warning next time. Have a good day, Ajraddatz Talk 22:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Pop Tart Wiki seems like a fun idea, and you are doing a great job with it. However at the time you made your request, you needed at least 100 non-stub content articles. You still have only 85 articles, and easily 10 of those are non-content (featured user, etc.). Please ask again when you have expanded your content. -- Wendy (talk) 22:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. Pop Tart Wiki is in good shape and I've added you to the spotlight list. Keep working on more content! -- Wendy (talk) 02:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New logo Hi - thanks for the kind words on the new logo, glad you liked it! I also saw that you requested a spotlight. I'd love to help out by tweaking your main page content and navigation, which would help your search engine results. This would mean I could make a spotlight for you quickly (I'm the guy who makes Wikia's spotlight images, I also made the artwork and skin design you're using, which is cool). Some of us were looking at the main page, and saw it's a little over-complicated and hard to navigate - would you mind if I took a crack at simplifying it? Shawn (talk) 19:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'll put up a new main page design that uses a lot of the tricks we've been doing recently to improve usability and SEO while you're away. It's going to be a pretty drastic change but it'll look a lot more clean when you get back. It'll look a lot like what I've been doing on Entertainment - you can see an example on The Office wiki, here. Shawn (talk) 00:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I did it. I like the logo! :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Who made it?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Wow! Never been that before! Go to the Alpha Team IRC.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi again - unfortnately I can't help out with your Music wiki at the moment, as the Wikia Entertainment schedule is wickedly backed up for the next week - I can't take on another big project at the moment but if you have any questions on specific thing I can help you out with answers. Shawn (talk) 17:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template:Month * Fixed- basically the problem was that the template uses another template, which was Template:T on Brickipedia, but Wikia puts in default templates for new wikis, one called Template:T, which is actually the same code as Template:Tl on Brickipedia. So I've created Template:T2 which does the same thing as Brickipedia's Template:T, and the Template:Month on here is using Template:T2. Sorry if that's confusing, I guess all you really need to know is it's fixed :) But let me know if I can do anything else :) Nighthawk leader 23:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk page * Hi, to get the background tiled, try replacing .color2 { background-color:#FFFFFF; } with .color2 { background:#283B49 url('http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/poptarts/images/3/3b/Popsters%27s_Website_Background.jpg'); } on Mediawiki:monaco.css (it's about the 12th line down). I tested it on my css userpage and it was working there, but you need admin access to edit mediawiki (as you probably aleady know). Let me know if that isn't working though and I'll see if there's anything I can do. Also, would you be able to delete User:Nighthawk leader/monobook.css please? It was the wrong page to test the skin. Thanks :) Nighthawk Leader 01:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ** Sorry- I'm not exactly sure which words you're talking about- do you mean the section on the right with "username" "talk page" "watchlist" etc? Nighthawk Leader 23:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *** I'm still not seeing the light blue Wikia logo for some reason- I can see a red one in the top left, but that's all :S Is it at the top of the page? Here's the code for the user, home, talk, watchlist and log out links at the top: #userData a,#wikiaBranding a { color:#FFF; } The color's set to white at the moment, but if you want a different color, just change the #FFF to some other color. I'll keep looking around and see if I can find this logo and the boxes though now Nighthawk Leader 00:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) * Those white boxes were appearing red on my screen, so I'm not sure, maybe it was a browser thing, but good to see you sorted it out. Not sure why there are different colors for the Wikia logo either though, and I can't find anything in the code that says anything about the logo, so I don't know- sorry :) Nighthawk Leader 01:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking.... You know, I could make some custom templates for this wiki like, talkheaders, and delete. I've done some before, and the guy really liked them. Just let me know and I'll get back to you. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, I think it's stupid to leave somthing just becuse of an argument. And pluse, were else can I easly find my best friend. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC)